un entorno virtual (pausa temporal)
by Amadeus Kitsune
Summary: Escapar es imposible hasta terminar el juego; un game over significaría una verdadera "muerte". Sin saber la "verdad" de la siguiente generación del Multijugador Masivo Online, 'Sword Art Online(SAO)', con 10 mil usuarios unidos juntos abriendo las cortinas para esta cruel batalla a muerte. Participando solo en SAO.
1. El mundo de las espadas

_**Muy buenas a todos, soy kit berzerk en un nuevo FFT o Cross over, jejeje, que pasaría si muchos (o algunos) individuos de animes están involucrados en este juego online (Naruto y Sword art online)… No lo sé, a mí me parece buena idea, sin mas que decir siéntate tranquilo, jala una soda y disfruta este cross over...**_

 _ **¡Hostia puta!-exclama el autor corriendo por todos los lados mientras escribía en sus dos computadoras los dos fic que tenía que escribir mientras le decía a su ayudante que estaba de rodillas en el piso**_

 _ **-por que no me hiciste acordar de esos fics, tenia unas mil palabras en cada uno y yo holgazaneando mientras los lectores esperaban a que subiera alguna actualización- exclamaba entre angustiado y asustado, si ayudante que es una chica de unos 16 años, que es nueva en estas cosas se disculpaba y se ponía a hacer las cosas pendientes…**_

 _ **¡La verdad queridos lectores, estuve inactivo por temas de pruebas y trabajos, como no quiero quedar repitiendo estoy muy ocupado con eso, pero si me queda tiempo por ahí para escribir los fic pendientes que tengo, este fic de acá lo tengo en la cabeza como hace un mes atrás, as que decidí hacerlo y ver como quedaba, sin más que comentar, que empiece el fic!**_

 **Link start!...**

Era una mañana nublada, Naruto estaba acostado, durmiendo tranquilamente, suena su alarma, alocadamente, naruto la apaga de un puñetazo y se levanta despreocupadamente mientras escucha decir

-Hermano! ¡A desayunar!- decía una voz femenina desde el comedor

-Voy!- gritaba desde su cuarto naruto mientras iba al baño a lavarse la cara y a mojarse el pelo, naruto tiene el pelo rubio en punta, marcas en las mejillas como el bigote de un zorro, pupilas de color azul marino, de estatura de 1.70 metros de altura, bajo las escaleras llegando al comedor donde lo esperaba su Hermana. Ella se llama Naruko, ella es su hermana con diferencia de 2 años, Naruto tiene 16 y ella tiene 14, ella estaba sentada mirando su plato de ramen, hasta que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermano

-Buenos días hermano!- saludaba animadamente levantado su mano en señal de saludo y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

-Buenos días, Naruko- le saludo naruto mirándola fijamente y sonriendo, sentándose al frente de ella y comiendo su ramen tranquilamente

-N-Naruto onii-chan, te llego tu Nerve-Gear mas el juego en donde fuiste un beta tester - le comento su hermana a naruto ganando su atención, tan rápido como lo dijo se terminó su ramen, agradeció la comida y fue a buscar su "compra"

-Nunca cambiaras hermano- decía animadamente con un sonrojo mientras se retira de la mesa e iba a su habitación a jugar a BOZ2 (Black Ops zombies 2 xD)

-Al fin!, te tengo- decía mientras se conecta el NerveGear a Internet y se lo pone en la cabeza -se siente extraño… y lo extrañaba…- pensaba mientras cerraba los ojos…

 **En otro hogar…**

Se podía presenciar a una joven de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la parte baja de la espalda, pupilas negras, usaba una chamarra negra, pantalones negros enangostados media 1.68M, mirando detenidamente su Nerve-Gear mientras escuchaba decir desde afuera de su casa

-hermana! Me voy a las practicas, no te olvides de comer- se escuchaba desde afuera de la casa de Kirina Kazuto, esta volvió a mirar el Nerve-Gear y se lo coloco lentamente, mientras cerraba los ojos y pesaba –volveré a entrar a este hermoso juego… el Sword art Online-

Se conectaron los NerveGear al internet local y dijeron al mismo tiempo…

 **¡LINK START!**

Eligieron el idioma japonés, loguearon su cuenta con la del Beta Test de Sword Art Online y exclamaron los dos a la misma vez dentro del mundo virtual

¡HE REGRESADO, A ESTE MUNDO! - mientas detrás de ellos se empezaban a conectar mas jugadores que compraron el juego

 **¡Bienvenidos a Sword art online!**

( _ **¡este cross over es patrocinado por kit berzerk, entretención+emoción!)**_

 **El mundo de las espadas…**

Se podía ver a mucha gente comerciando, comprando espadas, o simplemente hablando de lo hermoso y real que puede ser este juego, se encontraban en el **primer piso- la ciudad de los inicios,** y se podía ver a una mujer de pelo morado muy oscuro que le llega a la parte baja de la espalda, con un pantalón rojo oscuro ajustado en sus piernas, unos guantes cafés sin dedos, ojos color morado, con una polera manga corta color negra y una espada en su espalda, corría hacia un callejón hacia las salida de la ciudad de los inicios, pero un joven de pelo rubio mediano que le llegaba hasta el cuello, tenía los ojos de distinto color, el derecho lo tenía rojo, y el izquierdo lo tenía azul color cielo, vestía una chaqueta negra con algunas partes naranja, un pantalón negro con partes naranjas ajustado un poco para mejor movilidad le grito a kirina **(no se me ocurre por ahora un Nick para kirina, si alguien tiene uno en mete déjelo en los review, por ahora usara su nombre rea ?)**

-oye! ¡Tu! ¡Espera un momento!- le gritaba naruto a esta chica y kirina se dio vuelta a ver quién era

\- ¿yo? -le pregunto mirándolo y dándose vuelta, naruto le respondió diciendo – esto… esos movimientos seguros, eres una Beta tester? - le pregunto con inseguridad a lo que kirina le respondió con un si

-genial! Al fin alguien que juego la beta, yo también lo jugué, vamos a cazar algunas cosas mientras esperamos a que nos den la bienvenida- le sugirió naruto a lo que kirina le respondió con un sí, pero son interrumpidos por un jugador vestido con una polera roja, una cita en su cabeza roja con líneas horizontales amarillas, un pantalón café oscuro, unas botas cafés y unos guantes sin dedos color café

-esto… emmm, hola, me llamo Klein, soy un novato en esto, y como puedo ver ustedes jugaron a la beta no?, podrían enseñarme lo básico ¿por favor? - le pregunto mientras hacia una reverencia a lo que naruto y kirina accedieron a lo que Klein saltaba de alegría

 _ **En las afueras de la ciudad de los inicio- Campo Oeste…**_

Se escuchó un quejido mientras se podía ver a Klein en el piso sujetándose la entrepierna con dolor mientras exclamaba –¡justo en la entrepierna! - y se retorcía de dolor en el piso mientras naruto y kirina se reían un poco de él, naruto le comento entre risas

-que exagerado… eres, sientes… dolor o ¿no? - seguía tratando de no reírse fracasando intensamente, kirina se agarraba el estómago de tanto reírse de Klein, este se mira sorprendido y responde – ¡claro que no! Solo fue un reflejo- decía tontamente mientras se paraba y se sacudía la ropa del polvo

-te lo he estado diciendo, lo más importante es tu entrada inicial de movimiento, si haces la entrada de movimiento bien y activas el movimiento de espada- explicaba naruto mientras kirina observaba todo atentamente, naruto agarra una piedra del suelo, cierra los ojos y la piedra brilla con un color rojizo y la arroja contra ese **"jabalí"** haciéndole un poco de daño, el jabalí posa su mirada en naruto y este le comentaba

-luego el juego se asegurara de que la técnica se conecte- le explicaba sabiamente mientras esquivaba seguidamente las envestidas del jabalí, Klein entendía poco a poco a lo que se referia naruto su cuerpo de la nada adopto una pose extraña, flexiono un poso sus piernas y puso su **"machete"** en la parte trasera de su espalda mientras este brillaba en anaranjado, naruto mirando cómo iba entendiendo empujo un poco al jabalí con su espada y lo pateo en la dirección de Klein, este veía como venía corriendo el jabalí solo corrió hacia adelante ejecutando la técnica de la espada y derrotando al animal en el acto, Klein con una mirada de felicidad saltaba para todos lados, eso le saco una sonrisa tanto a kirina como a naruto.

Naruto y kirina le felicitaron por completar el **"tutorial"** improvisado y naruto le dijo con una

sonrisa -Ese jabalí era tan débil como lo sería un **"slime"** en otro juego a lo que Klein le respondió  
con incredulidad

¿ _en serio?, yo pensaba que era un sub jefe o algo así!_ Naruto rio ante su comentario, aparecieron más jabalíes a lo que naruto le dijo a Klein y a kirina

-A juntar EXP por mientras, quien mate más, puede obligar a los otros a hacer lo que sea- grito entusiasmadamente, a lo que kirina y Klein dijeron que si y fueron a por todos esos jabalíes

 **Un poco más tarde en esa misma ubicación…**

Naruto había subido a nivel 3, kirina había subido al nivel 2 ya que le faltaba poco para el nivel tres y Klein quedó en el nivel 2 justo

-jejeje parece que la victoria es mía- decía alegremente el pelirrubio a lo que kirina respondió con un si un poco forzado, ya que estaba segura de que podía ganar esta apuesta, Klein estaba satisfecho por el resultado

 **Naruto: 45 jabalíes  
Kirina: 39 jabalíes  
Klein: 32 jabalíes**

Klein miraba hacia el horizonte donde se mostraba un atardecer hermoso, miraba atentamente mientras escuchaban decir de Klein – No importa cuántas veces lo mire, aun no puedo creerlo, que estemos en un juego, los que lo hicieron fueron asombrosos, todo esto es genial, en serio estoy contento de haber nacido en este tiempo- decía asombrado de que esta realdad virtual fuera tan real

-entonces ¿es la primera vez que juegas un juego de NerveGear?- preguntaba kirina que estaba detrás del rubio mirando hacia el horizonte

-Pues… me apresure y compre el hardware para poder jugar SAO, tuve suerte de conseguir una de las 10,000 copias única… Bueno, ustedes tuvieron 10 veces más suerte de estar en Beta Test, solo 1000 personas pudieron hacerlo- decía Klein mirando a los involucrados que eran naruto y kirina, ellos se pusieron nerviosos y Klein le hizo una pregunta que los sorprendió mas

\- ¿Que tan lejos llegaron en el beta test? - A la que kirina respondió –llegue al piso 8 en dos meses, ahora solo me tomara uno- decía con decisión en sus ojos, naruto respondiendo después de ella dijo –llegue al piso 9 en 2 meses y medio, ahora no sé cuánto me tome, pero sé que será menos que eso ´DatteBayo- exclamo con convicción y decisión naruto a lo Klein le responde a los dos diciéndoles

-están muy metidos en esto ¿no?- a lo que kirina le responde con un sí, mientras que naruto le responde –La verdad es que lo único en mi mente durante el beta test era SAO. En este mundo, una espada te puede llevar a cualquier lugar que quieras ir, es un mundo virtual, claro que si, pero aun así e siento más vivo que en el mundo real- sonrió para si mismo sorprendiendo a Klein y a kirina por sus palabras y les pregunto a kirina y a Klein

-entonces, ¿quieren seguir cazando un poco más?- a lo que klein le respondió que si y kirina le asintió con la cabeza pero klein agarrándose el estómago respondió

-Me encantaría, pero tengo hambre, voy a desconectarme- decía klein mientras se paraba y naruto le explicaba –la comida de aquí no llena, solo te hace pensar que no tienes hambre- decía naruto amistosamente

Klein caminaba al frente de naruto y kirina y les dijo –les devolveré el favor en algún momento más adelante, claro, mentalmente- decía con una sonrisa 

Klein se estaba marchando, activando el menú y buscando el acceso para desconectarse pero no lo encontró, naruto y kirina se estaban marchando y escuchan a klein decir –No hay botón para desconectarse- seguía buscando con la mirada la opción pero no salía a lo que kirina le responde que se fije bien, a lo que naruto le dice –Al final del menú principal….- pero se queda callado ya que no sale la opción de desconectarse -¿no hay otra forma para desconectarse?- pregunta klein a naruto y kirina a lo que ellos al mismo tiempo le responde

-No, cuando un jugador quiere desconectarse tiene que hacerlo por el menú principal- decían mientras se miraban preocupados…

El sol empezó a ser tapados por las nubes, como si supieran que algo malo estaba por pasar y de la nada empiezan a sonar las campanas del centro de la ciudad, todos los jugadores son tele transportados al inicio **a la ciudad de los inicios** a lo que kirina y naruto dicen al mismo tiempo

-¿una teletransportación forzada?- dijo naruto mirando nerviosamente a todos los otros jugadores y se escuchó decir a alguien -Por allá arriba- y apuntaron hacia el techo…

Y se podía ver una señal de **WARNING…** el cielo se empezó a poner rojo, llenado el sitio con la señal de peligro, haciendo que el lugar quede tenebrosamente oscuro y rojo, y entre las señales de peligro empezó a caer sangre, formando así una masa de sangre que empezó a soltar chispas de electricidad, los jugadores no sabían que decir, todos estaban en shock y se formó a un ser humanoide.

De capa roja con franjas amarillas, unos guantes blancos y en el pecho se formaba a como una pata de un pollo ( **para mi parece eso xd)** y no se podía ver la cara, todos tenían miedo, algunos pensaban que era un evento principal, otros todavía no salían de su shock, pobres ilusos, y de la naba empezó a hablar este **GAME MASTER** , pero ocurrió otra cosa, de la nada se empezó a distorsionar el tiempo y de la nada apareció un vórtice de donde salía otro ser humanoide con una capa negra, no se le podía ver la cara, unos guantes rojos, u en su espalda un abanico blanco, con la parte del mango roja ( **adivinen quien es, aunque lo diré cuando se presenten)**

- **Atención jugadores, bienvenidos a nuestro mundo, mi nombre es Kayaba Akihiko, y el de el es Madara Uchiha, actualmente, somos las únicas personas que controlamos este mundo** \- termino de decir eso, y se empezaron es escucha voces diciendo _¿realmente es el? Debe haber pasado mucho tiempo en esto…_

 **-Estoy seguro que ya se habrán dado cuenta que el botón para desconectarse no está en el menú, pero eso no es un error en el juego, repito, esto no es un error, es una característica de SWORD ART ONLINE, no pueden salir de SAO por si mismos y, nadie del exterior puede apagar o quitarles el NerveGear, si alguien lo intenta, el dispositivo de alerta dentro del NerveGear emitirá una microonda poderosa que destruirá sus cerebros y terminara con sus vidas-** explicaba Madara a lo que naruto le responde a Klein

-Tiene razón, las microondas del dispositivo de alerta son justo como un microondas, si le quitaran el seguro, pueden freír el cerebro- explicaba naruto a lo que Klein le responde – y si desconectamos la corriente- y naruto lo interrumpe –No, el NerveGear tiene una batería interna- decía mientras klein se asustaba mas

- **Desafortunadamente, muchos amigos y familiares de los jugadores han ignorado esta advertencia e intentaron quitarles en NerveGear, como resultado, 213 jugadores ya no están ni en Aincrad ni en el mundo real, como pueden ver, los noticieros de todo el mundo esta reportando todo esto, incluyendo las muertes, Así que, pueden asumir que el peligro de que les remuevan el NerveGear es ahora mínimo, Espero que se relajen y se concentren en avanzar en el juego,-** explicaba Kayaba hacia los jugadores, naruto se puso serio y miro a muerte a los dos GAME MASTERS – **Pero, espero que recuerden bien esto, Todos los métodos de resucitar a alguien en el juego han dejado de funcionar, Si su HP llega a 0, Su avatar se perderá por siempre y al mismo tiempo, su cerebro será destruido por el NerveGear-** Explicaba Kayaba a lo que naruto se imaginó que era perseguido por un jabalí, que este le pegaba y su HP llegab desaparecía en fragmentos, a lo que naruto se puso a imaginar a su madre, a su padre y a su hermana esperándolo - **Hey Kayaba, si hay una forma de resucitar a alguien, pero eso será un misterio, la persona que este muerta podrá estar 3 días "muerta" y si supero los 3 días, su cerebro es quemado por el NerveGear, Además solo hay una forma de salir: terminando el juego, Actualmente están en el piso más bajo de Aincrad, el piso uno, Consigan salir del calabozo y derroten al jefe que hay en cada piso y podrán avanzar al siguiente, derroten al último jefe en el piso 100 y habrán terminado el juego-** explicaba Madara a lo que Klein dijo con sorpresa -¿completar los 100 pisos? Eso es imposible, ¡los beta testers nunca llegaron tan lejos!- y Madara explicaba otra cosa más **–por último, añadí un pequeño regalo de mi parte en su almacenamiento Verifiquen-** fue como una orden directa y todos los jugadores fueron al menu de objetos y sacaron el ítem regalado que era un ¿espejo? Se miraron todos en los reflejos del espejo, kirina y klein empezaron a brillar a lo que naruto dijo –klein!- y de la nada empezó a brillar.

Y naruto escucho que klein y kirina lo llamaban -¿Estas bien, naruto?- a lo que responde que si pero se queda mirando al sujeto que tenia la misma voz que klein y kirina -¿eh? ¡quienes son?- pregunto naruto extrañado pero se da cuenta que adaptaron su forma real a lo que los tres preguntan al mismo tiempo -¡¿ustedes son klein, kirina, naruto!?- exclamaron sorprendidos al mismo tiempo y naruto junto a kirina entendieron como paso y explicaron al mismo tiempo –El escáner, El NerveGear cubre toda tu cara con un aparato de señal de alta densidad así que puede ver como se ve tu cara, y la altura con la forma del cuerpo cuando nos hicieron calibrarlo y se que nos va a explicar que está pasando- explico al final naruto

- **probablemente se pregunten el ahora por qué?, ¿Por qué Madara Uchiha y Kayaba Akihiko, inventores del SWORD ART ONLINE y del NerveGear, están haciendo todo esto?, Hemos alcanzado nuestro objetivo, hemos creado Sword Art Online por una razón, para creas este mundo e intervenir en el-** explicaba Kayaba y Madara a la vez a naruto pensaba con rabia –Madara, Kayaba!- pensaba con furia

- **Y ahora esa completo, y aquí finaliza el tutorial del lanzamiento oficial del Sword Art Online Muy buena suerte, jugadores-** termino de explicar Kayaba a lo que empieza a desaparecer en sangre y Madara desaparece en un vórtice, todo queda en silencio…

-"esta es la realidad, Los genios que crearon el NerveGear y creo un espacio completamente virtual, Kayaba Akihiko y Madara Uchiha. Los admiraba y por eso puedo entenderlos, Todo lo que dijeron es cierto, **"esto es un juego, pero no es algo que juegas" programadores de Sword Art Online, Kayaba Akihiko y Madara Uchiha"** si muero, en este mundo, moriré en la vida real"- pensaba naruto apretando su mano fuertemente, una chica de pelo castaño, amarrado en dos coletas, con un traje de principiante y una polera roja se puso a llorar y al tratar de correr choco con un hombre, ahora todos volvieron de su shock y empezaron a gritar, se podía ver a una chica de pelo café, traje de novato, con una falda rosada pálido y una polera rosada arrodillada en el piso aun en shock, naruto vio que las paredes de contención desaparecían y agarro de la muñeca a klein y a kirina y es dijo –vengan conmigo, klein, kirina- y se los llevo a un callejón

-escúchenme, Me voy al pueblo siguiente ahora, Vengan ustedes dos conmigo también, si lo que dijo es cierto, la única forma de sobrevivir en este mundo es hacerse lo mas fuerte posible, los recursos provistos de un MMORPG, es decir, el dinero y la EXP que podemos ganar son limitadas, los campos alrededor de la ciudad de los inicios serán cazados completamente de inmediato, si queremos hacerlo efectivamente debemos irnos al siguiente pueblo ahora y actuar desde allí, se me los caminos y las áreas peligrosas, Aun con nivel 3 puedo llegar ahí a salvo"- explico naruto a lo que kirina y klein se revolvieron incomodos y Klein le respondió –sabes… tengo a unos amigos con los que me iba a juntar, ellos deben estar haya afuera ahora, y no puedo dejarlos ahí, asi que perdóname naruto, no quiero causarte mas molestias, así que no te preocupes y ve al siguiente pueblo, en mi ultimo juego fui líder de guild, puedo usar lo que me enseñaron para mantenerme- decía con seguridad Klein a lo que naruto asintió y se dio la vuelta caminando con kirina

-oye naruto, tienes un rostro genial, es de mi tipo- decía klein con una sonrisa, mirando fijamente a naruto, y este le responde – y esa cara de samurái malvado se te ve 10 veces mejor- decía mientras caminaba pero se dio la vuelta y no vio mas a klein, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos pero no lloro y kirina le dijo a naruto – hey, yo igual tengo a una amiga que debe estar por ahí, perdón naruto, nos veremos en otra ocasión, cuídate y si necesitas algo mándame un mensaje- termino de decir kirina para der un beso en la mejilla derecha y se fue corriendo

Naruto impactado se lleva la mano a la mejilla derecha y sonríe bobamente, y se va corriendo a la salida, sale del pueblo de los inicios, corre, sigue corriendo hasta que empiezan a aparecer lobos de nivel 1, naruto sacando su espada y gritando activando la habilidad de la espada, atravesando a lobo y en su mente pensaba –"voy a sobrevivir en este mundo!"- mato al lobo y dio un salto gritando a todo pulmón…

 **Crossing Field…**

 **Mitometeta  
Okubyou na kako wakaranai mama ni  
(** _se podía ver a naruto en el suelo, mientras llovía con una espada negra en mano y estaba vestdo con un traje negro, con franjas naranjas y con llamas en algunas partes de la ropa_ **)** _  
_ **Kowagatteta  
Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu  
(** _se podía apreciar a una chica de pelo naranja y una chica de pelo morado, una vestida de blanco con rojo y la otra vestida de negro blanco)  
_ **Ikutsu mono sora wok aita  
Koko wa kitto Hakamai kokoro mizashite  
(** _se podía apreciar el cielo azulado, pero de la nada se puso rojo, el piso se habría mientras que naruto caía de espaldas haca el vacío)_

 __ **Yume de takaku tonda  
Karada wa donna fuan matottemo furiharatteku  
** _(naruto corria por un calabozo mientras iba matando esqueletos, la escena cambia, naruto está luchando contra un jefe)  
_ **Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogaridashite  
** _(se podía ver como dos chicas iban corriendo a ayudar a naruto, una de pelo naranjo y otra de pelo morado)  
_ **Kizuku yowai watashi Kimi ga ireba  
Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta  
** _(se podía ver a una pelicastaña junto a un dragón, a una pelirosa con un martillo de herrería, a una peliazul arrodillada con una sonrisa, y se puede apreciar a una niña dentro del sistema comando, se puede apreciar a naruto mirando el piso 26 de Aincrad mientras su abrigo se mueve por el viento)  
_ **Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eie de  
** _(se puede ver a Klein, a un moreno clavo, a un hombre de pelo negro con un abrigo de un gremio, al líder del gremio más fuerte de SAO, y al final se puede ver como kirito, kirina y la chica de pelo naranjo derrotan al jefe de piso)  
_ **I wana always be with you  
I´II give you everything i have  
** _(se pdia ver a la chica de pelo naranjo cocinando para kirina y naruto, después se puede ver a naruto durmiendo, a su lado esta kirina y la chica de pelo naranjo va corriendo, cuando los ve suspira, y al final se puede ver tres espadas ensartadas en el piso, las tres están cruzadas)  
_

__se podía ver en un lugar la lista de los jugadores, y cada vez se estaban tachando más nombres mientras salía un texto que decía " _ **En el primer mes del juego murieron dos mil jugadores, nadie a terminado el primer piso, 2022/02/12"**_ y se tachó un nombre que decía **"Naito",** que estaba debajo del de naruto…

 **WOOOOOOOO! Termine el primer capítulo! Mi pc ya está echando humo XD como fue? Les agrado? No? Dejen sus críticas o sus puteadas por los review okno c:**

 **-mierda y más mierda y la mierda de la mierda!- gritaba el autor – estresado, -termine el capítulo de sao, ahora viene el de to love ru! Joderr!- exclamaba, -dejen su hermoso like o me encorazona, así me dan más resistencia ante en cansancio, por favor! - exclamaba el autor**

 **Y bueno, les tengo una hermosa encuesta, y la encuesta va así**

 **¿los gatos negros iluminados por la luna tienen que morir?  
ustedes elegirán su destino, cuando suba el capítulo dos será el fin de la encuesta, que creo que será como en dos semanas a más tardar tres, si mueren o viven, es su decisión queridos cachorros y cachorras UwU**

 **Además añadir si quieren que Sachi entre en el Harem del rubio? ¿O que sea la que cuente sobre le kuro no kenshin? (el espadachín negro) o que este muerta? Es su decisión (de todas formas, si entra en el harem, igual contara la hazaña del espadachín negro)**

 **Aquí se despide ATTE: Kit Berzerk 3 un corazón para todos ustedes**


	2. Beater

**hola a todooooooos, soy kit Berzerk y aquí les traigo la continuación del Cross Over o fic de Un entorno virtual (no se diferenciar Dx) espero que les guste este capítulo jejeje  
** _-pero claro que les va a gustar-_ **decía una chica sentada al frente de una pantalla gigante  
** _-exacto, estará interesante-_ **decía otra chica sentada al lado de la otra  
-y ustedes que hacen ahí?- preguntaba el autor con una gota en la cabeza mirándolas con pesar  
** _-otou-sama nos mandó acá para que nos cuides o-n-i-i-c-h-a-n-_ **decían las dos mirándolo con muuucha ternura que daba miedo  
antes de mi muerte… que empiece el fic!**

 **LINK START!...**

 **Diciembre 2, del 2022**

Ah pasado un mes desde que este juego inicio, en ese tiempo, dos mil personas han muerto, sin embargo, nadie a sido capaz de completar el primer piso. Naruto estaba recargado contra un muro mirando como jugadores pasaban por ahí y seguía pensando –"Siendo un beta tester, ni si quiera yo he encontrado el cuarto del jefe y hoy, estamos organizando una reunión sobre como derrotar al jefe del primer piso"- terminando de pensar eso, empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la plaza donde se encontraban más jugadores, esperando la reunión…

 **Crossing Field…**

 **Mitometeta  
Okubyou na kako wakaranai mama ni  
(** _se podía ver a naruto en el suelo, mientras llovía con una espada negra en mano y estaba vestido con un traje negro, con franjas naranjas y con llamas en algunas partes de la ropa_ **)** _  
_ **Kowagatteta  
Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu  
(** _se podía apreciar a una chica de pelo naranja y una chica de pelo morado, una vestida de blanco con rojo y la otra vestida de negro con blanco)  
_ **Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita  
Koko wa kitto Hakanai kokoro mizashite  
(** _se podía apreciar el cielo azulado, pero de la nada se puso rojo, el piso se habría mientras que naruto caía de espaldas haca el vacío)  
_ **Yume de takaku tonda  
Karada wa donna fuan matottemo furiharatteku  
** _(naruto corría por un calabozo mientras iba matando esqueletos, la escena cambia, naruto está luchando contra un jefe)  
_ **Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogaridashite  
** _(se podía ver como dos chicas iban corriendo a ayudar a naruto, una de pelo naranjo y otra de pelo morado)  
_ **Kizuku yowai watashi Kimi ga ireba  
Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta  
** _(se podía ver a una pelicastaña junto a un dragón, a una pelirosa con un martillo de herrería, a una peliazul arrodillada con una sonrisa, y se puede apreciar a una niña dentro del sistema comando, se puede apreciar a naruto mirando el piso 26 de Aincrad mientras su abrigo se mueve por el viento)  
_ **Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eie de  
** _(se puede ver a Klein, a un moreno clavo, a un hombre de pelo negro con un abrigo de un gremio, al líder del gremio más fuerte de SAO, y al final se puede ver como kirito, kirina y la chica de pelo naranja derrotan al jefe de piso)  
_ **I wana always be with you  
I´II give you everything i have  
** _(se podía ver a la chica de pelo naranjo cocinando para kirina y naruto, después se puede ver a naruto durmiendo, a su lado esta kirina y la chica de pelo naranjo va corriendo, cuando los ve suspira, y al final se puede ver tres espadas enterradas en el piso, las tres están cruzadas)_

( _ **¡este Cross Over es patrocinado por Kit Berzerk, entretención+emoción!)**_

 **Beater…**

Se escuchaban murmullos, los jugadores estaban sentados como en un "coliseo" y un hombre de pelo azul, aplaudiendo y llamando a atención de todos los jugadores.

-¡Muy bien, empecemos muchas gracias a todos ustedes por aceptar esta invitación, mi nombre es Diabel me gustaría considerar mi equipo como el de un "caballero"- contaba ahora el nombrado Diabel mientras algunos se reían por que en SAO no existen los sistemas de clases.

Todos empezaban a pensar que la reunión era una farsa, otros se reían, pero naruto estaba serio, pero con una diminuta sonrisa bien discreta, Diabel se puso serio, y decía en voz alta

-Hoy, nuestro equipo encontró la habitación del jefe encima de la torre, tenemos que derrotar al jefe, para llegar al segundo piso, y decirles a los que nos esperan en el pueblo de los inicios que es posible ganar y terminar este juego de la muerte, ¡todos los que estamos aquí compartimos ese deber ¿están de acuerdo? - preguntaba Diabel y todos asentían, y empezó uno a aplaudir, después otro, y otro hasta que casi todos le aplaudían, Naruto tenía su mano en el mentón con una sonrisa, Diabel empezó a hablar.

-Bien, ahora todos harán grupos de seis- explicaba Diabel mientras que naruto ponía una sonrisa nerviosa y un tic en el ojo izquierdo, miraba para todos los lados, todos siendo sociables, se sentía solo, mirando frenéticamente hacia los lados vio a una persona solitaria y más que rápido se posiciono a su lado y le pregunto.

-¿te dejaron afuera también?- pregunto Naruto con seriedad mirando a la encapuchada y esta le respondía monótonamente -No me dejaron afuera, solo me mantuve alejada porque parece que todos se conocen- respondía monótonamente sin mirarlo y Naruto mirándola fijamente le pregunto.

-¿Un jugador solitario?, entonces ¿te gustaría hacer un grupo conmigo?- le preguntaba mientras que la aludida lo miro un poco sorprendida y este con un poco de nerviosismo le respondió a su mirada.

-el acaba de decir que no podemos vencer al jefe por nuestra cuenta, así que… ¿por esta ves?- a lo que la chica misteriosa asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que iban a ser un grupo y "party", Naruto yendo al menú, donde se hacen grupos, se podan hacer peleas amistosas pero eso es historia para otro momento, enviándole una invitación y ella aceptando y Naruto se dio cuenta que su nombre era Asuna.

-Bien ¿todos listos? - pregunto Diabel y viendo que todos se quedaban callados y asintiendo con la cabeza dijo en voz alta -Entonces…- pero se ve interrumpido por un grito.

-Espera un momento!, soy Kibau, quiero decir algo antes de que entremos a la habitación del jefe, ¡algunos de ustedes aquí tienen que disculparse por los 2.000 que han muerto hasta ahora! - exclamo kibau apuntado hacia los jugadores y naruto se ponía tenso.

Kibau era un hombre de al menos 26 o 30 años, tiene el pelo naranjo en punta (puntas en algunas direcciones) tiene los ojos del mismo color que su cabello, teniendo una pequeña barba, vestía una armadura de principiante junto con una espada.

-kibau-san, te refieres a los beta testers, ¿me equivoco? - preguntaba Diabel y todos se quedaban callados por esta pequeña discusión y kibau con euforia le respondió.

-¡Claro que si! El día en que este juego del infiero empezó, los malditos del beta test abandonaron a los principiantes, y desaparecieron todos, tomaron todos los lugares de caza buenos y las misiones fáciles para ellos solos para que ellos pudieran subir de nivel- dando una mirada de enojo y apuntado a las gradas donde se están sentando los otros usuarios.

-¡Estoy seguro que alguien de aquí estuvo en el beta!, deberán arrodillarse y disculparse y entregar todos los objetos y dinero que hayan acumulado, ¡de otra manera, no podríamos sabes si ellos serán leales al grupo!- termino de decir esto con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto estaba teniendo un debate interno, por un lado, quería bajar y hacerle pagar al maldito, ósea, ¡No es su maldita culpa que los demás beta testers no quisieran ayudar, bueno, el tampoco, pero se entiende la idea no? Pero por otro lado estaba poniéndose nervioso, cerro los ojos y empezó a temblar hasta que alguien hablo.

-¿Puedo hablar?- pregunto un hombre negro (o moreno) levantándose de su asiento y bajando las escaleras, no iba lento pero tampoco iba rápido una velocidad normal, y se paro al frente de kibau, mirándolo y el mencionado tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Mi nombre es Egil, Kibau, déjame ver si entendí…estas diciendo que por que los beta testers no los cuidaron, muchos principiantes murieron, y que ellos deberían disculparse y asumir la responsabilidad y dar compensación ¿correcto? - su mirada se ponía mas seria y kibau se estaba haciendo más pequeño y le respondió con un tartamudeo -s…s..si-

Egil es un hombre alto y moreno

\- maldición! - exclamo Egil mientras lo miraba con un poco mas de rabia, sacando un libro bordeado con cuero y le da una pequeña palmada -conseguiste este maldito libro guía ¿no es así? Fue proporcionado gratuitamente en la tienda de objetos- a lo que kibau le dice que si lo obtuvo y le pregunto que tiene a lo que Egil aguantado las ganas de pegarle le responde.

-Quienes distribuyeron esto fueron los beta testers- sorprendiendo a todo el publico y sacando una mirada de nerviosismo a kibau, Egil da media vuelta y le habla a las personas a su espalda.

-Escuchen, todos tenían igual acceso a esta información, y, aun así, muchos murieron, pensé que el tema de discusión aquí seria sobre lo que podemos aprender de sus muertes, y de cómo eso puede ayudarnos a derrotar al jefe- sacándole un suspiro de alivio a Naruto, y todos espesaron a susurrar, kibau miro enojado a Egil y se fue a sentar en las gradas de brazos cruzados, mientras que Egil se sentaba a su lado.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿podemos continuar? - recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de todos los presentes -con respecto a la información del jefe, la última edición del libro guía fue publicada recientemente- asombrando a todos los presentes y Diabel se puedo a leer lo que decía lo publicado recientemente en el libro guía.

-De acuerdo a ella, e nombre del jefe el Illfang, el Señor de los Kobold, esta resguardado por ayudantes, los centinelas de Kobold de las ruinas, está armado con un hacha y un escudo, tiene un total de cuatro barras de vida, y cuando la ultima cambia a color rojo, cambia a un tipo de espada curva llamada Talwar, su rango de ataque también cambia- las personas murmuraban cosas como _sorprendente, valla que es útil, increíble._ Diabel cerrando su libro y dando un pequeño aplauso.

 _-_ Eso concluye la información de batalla, por último, el dinero será automáticamente distribuido. La EXP ira para el grupo que derrote al monstruo, y quien sea que reciba el objeto se lo queda, ¿alguna objeción? - pregunto Diabel con los brazos cruzados, mientras que las personas reunidas negaban con la cabeza.

-Ben, partiremos mañana, a las 10 A.M, ¡Bien, pueden retirarse! - a lo que todas las personas se paraban y empezaban a salir mientras que otros empezaron a hablar amistosamente, Naruto tenia una cara seria, pero miro hacia el lado y vio que su acompañante se estaba retirando, Diabel miro a Naruto con una mirada de fastidio.

 **Diciembre 2, del 2022 en la noche…**

Se encendieron unas luces, todos estaban reunidos en una fuente de agua, mientras que estaban tomando, kibau y Diabel estaban cruzando sus brazos y tomando sus copas con vino, como un signo de amistad, un poco alejados de ellos, estaba la chica encapuchada, comiendo un pan blanco tranquilamente a lo que escucho una voz y dejo de masticar por un momento giro su cabeza hacia el sondo de la voz.

-Es bastante sabroso, ¿no es así?, ¿puedo sentarme? - no recibió respuesta, Naruto se sentó tranquilamente a su lado, pero ella se alejo un poco asiendo que naruto tenga una risa nerviosa y sacaba un pan blanco y le daba un mordisco, mientras que la chica encapuchada le decía.

-¿de verdad crees que es delicioso?- a lo que Naruto dirigiendo su mirada hacia la chica con capucha y le responde -Por supuesto que sí, He estado comiendo esto por lo menos uno al día, desde que llegue aquí, aunque le agrego algo para variar- buscando entre sus ítems saca un frasco con algo cremoso dentro.

-Trata de poner un poco en el pan- la chica encapuchada pone su dedo encima del frasco, obteniendo un circulo brilloso, naruto le dice que se lo ponga al pan y ella le hace caso y se sorprende.

-Esto es… ¿crema? - poco después de que Naruto le echara crema a su pan el frasco se disolvió en partículas, El pelirubio le daba bocados a su pan con los ojos cerrados, La chica encapuchada mira por un momento su pan y le da un pequeño mordisco, Naruto la miraba atentamente, y en otros cuatro mordiscos se terminó de comer su pan y dio un suspiro de satisfacción.

-Es la recompensa por una misión llamada "El Heifer Contraataca" en un pueblo detrás de este, si quieres hacerla, te enseñare el truco- la chica niega con la cabeza.

-No vine a este pueblo para comer cosas deliciosas- ganándose una mirada atenta de Naruto

-entonces ¿para qué? - la chica miraba hacia el piso, entrelazado sus manos y le responde con una voz monótona.

-Para poder seguir siendo yo, prefiero permaneces siendo como soy hasta el final, en vez de sentarme y deteriorarme, tras en una posada, en el primer pueblo, incluso si muero a manos de un monstruo no quiero perder ante este juego, ante este mundo, sin importar nada…-

Naruto la miro aténtateme, mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca, su mirada brillaba, y con los ojos cerrados le respondió.

-No me gustaría que un compañero muera por mi… Así que no mueras mañana, ya que… yo te protegeré…- terminando de decir eso, le dio una última mordida a su pan y dijo en un susurro -" yo que quería Ramen"-

 **Diciembre 3, 2022 Piso 1: Campo forestal…**

-Vamos a repasarlo otra vez, los que sobramos tenemos que encargarnos de los ayudantes del jefe, los centinelas de Kobold de Ruinas- recibiendo un asentimiento de la chica encapuchada.

-Usare una habilidad con la espada para hacer rebotar sus hachas, en el momento que lo haga, inmediatamente cambia y ataca- Naruto miraba como aceleraba el paso nerviosa -¿Cambiar?-

-¿Es la primera vez que has estado en un grupo?- la chica encapuchada asentía levemente y Naruto con unos ojos en blanco mira hacia el infinito, dejando caer su cuerpo en forma de derrota, mientras una chica peli morada miraba atentamente a Naruto

 **En la puerta del jefe…**

-¡Escuchen, todos, tengo algo que decirles, Triunfemos! ¡vamos! - todos con una mirada decidida y asintiendo con la cabeza, Diabel abrió la puerta que custodia el jefe, este estaba sentado en su trono, la sala se encendió y el jefe de los Kobold de un salto se puso en guardia con cuatro barras de vida, a su lado aparecieron a los lados del jefe kobold.

-¡Comiencen el ataque!- dirigía Diabel al resto de jugadores y todos fueron a la carga, a luchar pasa salir de este juego infernal, que condenaba sus vidas.

Se escuchaban sonidos de metal contra metal mientras que Diabel dirigía a todos.

-¡Escuadrón A! ¡Escuadrón C! ¡Cambien!- haciéndole caso a Diabel los escuadrona cambiaron, todos atacaban al Jefe de piso, dando un rugido de rabia el jefe de piso se recompuso para atacar.

-¡Escuadrón B, bloqueen!- haciéndole caso Egil y Kibau Bloquearon el ataque del Jefe mientras que Diabel seguía dirigiendo.

-¡Escuadrón C, Mantenga la Guardia y prepárense para cambiar!, ¡Ahora!, cambien retrocedan y prepárense para atacar por otro lado! Escuadrón D,E y F, mantengan a los centinelas alejados- mirando fugazmente a Naruto con una mirada de odio.

-Entendido- Naruto corrió hacia el centinela que tenia en frente y bloqueo su ataque, la chica encapuchada al escuchar la señal de cambio, corrió rápidamente hacia el centinela.

-"Pensé que era una novata, pero es increíble, es tan veloz, que ni siquiera puedo seguir su espada- dándole un combo de tres golpes, derroto al centinela

Naruto sonriendo felizmente susurra un _buen trabajo_ , apareciendo otro centinela de al lado derecho de Naruto este bloquea su ataque y corre directamente hacia el, pero el rugido del Jefe de piso hace que dirija su mirada hacia el y se da cuenta que su barra de vida esta en la zona roja.

Tirando su escudo y su hacha sostiene el mango de el _"Talwar"_ mirando a los jugadores que están al frente de el.

-Parece que la información era correcta…- pero no logro terminar ya que Diabel les indico que retrocedan, que el iría al ataque solo.

-"se supone que debemos rodearlo entre todos"- pero Diabel le da una mirada a Naruto y le da una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca, Naruto lo mira seriamente. Diabel espera al jefe de piso con su escudo delante de su pecho.

El Jefe de piso saca su _"Talwar"_ Naruto queda sorprendido por el arma que está mirando  
-"!Mierda, eso no es un Talwar! Es una Nodachi! ¡No es igual al beta test! - empujando al  
centinela le grita a Diabel, esperando a que lo escuche.

-¡No lo hagas! Retrocede a toda Velocidad! - Kibau escucho lo que Naruto grito y lo miro con cara de duda.

El jefe salto de pilar en pilar confundiendo a Diabel que no tuvo tiempo para bloquear el ataque hiriendo parte de la costilla derecha, en el aire el Jefe le pega en el pecho, haciendo que caiga hacia el otro extremo de la arena de lucha Kibau grito su nombre y quería ir a ayudarlo, pero el Jefe piso se puso en medio de todos y les gruño.

Naruto corrió en su ayuda, tirándose al piso, arrastrándose quedo a su lado, -por que trataste de hacerlo solo? - Naruto saca una poción de vida, y se la trata de dar a Diabel, pero el peliazul niega con su mano, apartando el frasco con la vitalidad de este.

-Tu eras un beta tester ¿no? Sabes lo que estaba haciendo- Naruto se sorprende por lo que quería conseguir.

-Ibas detrás del objeto raro adicional por dar el último golpe ¿Tú también eras un beta tester?-Diabel le da una sonrisa amarga y lo mira con suplica.

-Por favor… Derrota al Jefe, por todos…- dando una risa al final, Diabel termina por desaparecer en partículas cristalinas.

 _Cuando este juego de la muerte comenzó  
En lo único que podía pensar era en sobrevivir  
Sin embargo, Diabel, tu eras un beta tester  
Pero nunca abandonaste a los demás jugadores  
!los guiaste a todos y peleaste intensamente!  
Trataste de hacer todo lo que yo no pude…_

Naruto empuñando fuertemente su espada mira hacia el frente -Yo iré, también- ganándose a su lado derecho, la chica encapuchada estaba lista, naruto le da un gracias y corren hacia el Jefe.

-Haremos como los centinelas- le dijo Naruto a su acompañante, esta le da un asentimiento de cabeza, el jefe de piso los queda mirando y en su Nodachi empieza a activar una habilidad de espadas, Naruto Imitando a el jefe, empieza a activar la suya misma, chocando sus espadas, Naruto abrió la defensa del Jefe, dándole la pasada a su acompañante

-¡Cambio!- exclamo mientras se recomponía del impacto y la chica encapuchada iba a atacarlo de frente, pero los ojos del jefe brillaron en un rojo intenso.

-¡Cuidado, Asuna!- la chica encapuchada llamada Asuna, sorprendiéndose por el llamado, se agacha antes de recibir el impacto de la espada, pero de paso rompió la capucha que la escondía su rostro.

Asuna agarrando su espada con dos manos, ataque fuertemente el costado derecho del jefe, Naruto tiene los ojos abiertos, cree que es su imaginación, pero Asuna estaba brillando en ese momento.

Naruto parándose y agarrando su espada, va corriendo hacia el jefe, bloqueando su primer ataque, y Asuna, del otro lado le ataca de un pinchazo en el estómago, el Jefe furiosos tienen la mirada roja sangre, y piensa en atacar a Asuna, que esta indefensa.

Naruto se interpone y bloquea, una estocada que venia hacia su hombro izquierdo, otra estocada que venia hacia su hombro derecho y otra estocada que venia hacia su cuello, activado rápidamente su habilidad de espada, bloquea el primer ataque, pero hay un segundo Naruto abre sus ojos en shock, le salió un mensaje, cuando estaba cayendo hacia Asuna, chocando los dos y cayendo al piso.

 _ **Desde ahora, tu cuerpo por cada daño, empezara a sentir dolor  
Si por ejemplo, le llegan a hacer un corte con una espada  
Tu cuerpo sentirá el dolor, añadiendo que pusimos  
en ti la función de sangrado artificial  
se despide ATTE: Madara y Kayaba.**_

La vida de Naruto descendió hasta la mitad, quedando en la zona amarilla, Dando un grito de dolor, se sujeta el abdomen, y siente una sustancia aguada, mira sus manos y tiene algo rojo saliendo de su abdomen.

tratando de ponerse en pie, inútilmente, el Jefe se para al frente de Naruto y Asuna, atacándolos con una habilidad de espada, cuando el corta estaba por llegarles, y Asuna tenia su espada en modo de protección, un ataque desde su espalda hace que el jefe salga disparado hacia atrás.

Una chica peli morada junto a Egil hacen aparición, la chica peli morada les grita a todos que se muevan, que no tenemos que perder a nadie más, Egil encabeza la situación, y la chica pelimorada se queda al lado de Naruto.

-Naruto-kun!- se sentó en el piso hasta que Abrió los ojos en shock, SU abdomen estaba "Sangrando" y Naruto en un susurro le dice,

-Hola, Kirina, cuanto tiempo- pero escupió esa sustancia roja y callo de nuevo al piso, Asuna estaba a su espalda no sabía que hacer, así que aprieta fuertemente su mano, tratando de darle apoyo.

 **En la mente de Naruto…**

-Donde estoy?- Caminando sin rumbo fijo, solo estaba en un lugar en blanco, hasta que escucho una voz muy conocida.

-Cuanto tiempo, Naruto-kun, bueno no mucho, Dos meses?- si, al que tenia en frente no era mas ni menos que Madara Uchiha, uno de los genios que creo Sword Art Online junto a Kayaba Akihiko

-Madara- rugió el nombre de el hombre que estaba el frente suyo, pero este puso una mano en su hombro y le susurra al oído-

-Te estaré esperando en el piso 60, Tu solo, para que recibas el objeto con el que quizás puedas ganar este juego, ahora, te daré una habilidad especia Pasiva, se llama, Kurama, esta habilidad regenerara tus heridas a una velocidad muy rápida, pero tienes que entrenarla, y ¿Cómo? Te preguntaras… haciéndote heridas…- dando media vuelta -solo ahora se regenerará más rápido, ya que es la primera vez, hasta luego, Naruto-kun- terminando de decir eso, el espacio empieza a brillar y desapareció del "espacio mental".

 **Fuera de la mente de Naruto…**

Kirina, que estaba al lado izquierdo de Naruto y Asuna a su lado derecho, sienten como si algo se estuviera quemando, y miran como la herida de Naruto empieza a sanar Rápidamente, este abre los ojos y ve como todos estaban en el suelo, parándose rápidamente, tomando de paso su espada que estaba en el suelo, salta para atacar al jefe que estaba en el aire.

-¡Yo primero!- haciéndole un corte en la espalda, el jefe cayo duramente en el piso, Naruto cayo rodando, pero poniéndose se pie rápidamente y les dice a las chicas mientras corre.

-Asuna… Kirina, ¡el último golpe!, ¡Hagámoslo juntos! - Asuna le grita que si y Kirina un ok- corriendo los tres hacia el jefe, todos en una línea, pero Naruto se adelantó bloqueando el primer ataque del jefe, Asuna atacaba junto con Kirina en el pecho del jefe, Naruto le da un corte que va del hombro hasta la cintura.

Naruto activando otra vez la habilidad de espada, le da un corte desde la cintura hasta la cabeza, el Jefe brillando intensamente explotando en miles de partículas, y así, derrotando al jefe de piso, pasando al piso numero dos.

Todos empezaron a gritar de alegría, algunos recibiendo la EXP o El COL, celebrando su victoria, todos estaban felices, Naruto estaba jadeando, ya que todavía le dolía su herida, mirando la pantalla que le decía lo que había ganado.

 **Felicitaciones  
!Has obtenido un bono por el último ataque!**

 **Objeto adicional  
Abrigo de media Noche**

-Buen trabajo- Asuna parándose al frente de el, a su lado venia Egil y Kirina.

-Esa destreza con la espada fue esplendida, Felicidades, esta victoria te pertenece- Naruto negando con la cabeza, no le salen palabras por lo agotado que estaba pero escucho de la multitud a sus espaldas, aplaudiéndole, felicitándole, y todos alegres, Naruto los miro con una sonrisa.

-Naruto-kun~- Kirina salto hacia naruto cayendo esta encima de el, mientras frotaba su mejilla con la suya.

-¿Por qué?- grito Kibau en el suelo .¿Por que dejaste que Diabel muriera?- Naruto dejando a Kirina a un lado, Naruto se puso de pie.

-¿Dejarlo morir?- Kibau levanto su mirada con lagrimas y lo miro furioso -¡Exacto! ¡Conocías esa técnica que el jefe utilizo! ¡Si nos hubieras contado acerca de eso, el no hubiese muerto!- todos empezaron a murmurar cosas y uno le grito a Naruto que era un beta tester, Kirina se puso de pie y corrió hacia Kibau, poniéndole su espada en su cuello.

-Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda, Diabel cabo su propia tumba, El también era un beta tester y quería el objeto que iba a soltar el jefe, Adema la técnica que utilizo el Jefe, No era con un Talwar, era por una Nodachi, entiendes, si la información hubiera sido correcta, nada de eso hubiera pasado, ¿entendido?- Kirina tenia una mirada ensombrecida, Kibau estaba furiosos, como esa perra le atreve a hablarle de ese modo, Kirina camino hacia Naruto a paso lento, guardando su espada y recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Naruto.

-¡Hay beta testers por acá no! ¡Muéstrense, malditos cobardes! - rugió un chico del grupo de Diabel, todos se estaban mirando desconfiados, ya no podían confiar entre ellos, Naruto iraba esto nervioso.

-"Esto es malo, a este paso…-

 **Flash Back…**

Diabel estaba sonriendo, mientras le dice, -por todos…-

 **Flash Back fin…**

Mirando hacia la ventana virtual, tenia una idea, tragando en seco, estaba nervioso, peor tenia que hacerlo, ya que era la última voluntad de Diabel…

-¡Oye, basta!- Egil detenía a Kibau y a su grupo junto con Asuna, pero dos risas detuvieron la discusión Kirina estaba riéndose mientras avanzaba y Naruto estaba detrás de ella hablando.

-¿de los primeros beta tester?- hablaba naruto con una sonrisa burlona -Desearía que no nos compararan con esos novatos- termino de hablar Kirina mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¡¿Q-QUE!- kibau exclamo mirando fijamente a es pareja, mientras que estos seguían caminando a paso lento Naruto comenzó a hablar.

-La mayoría de los mil beta tester era unos principiantes- Kirina sigue hablando después de eso -Que ni siquiera sabían como subir de nivel, Ustedes son mejores que ellos- Naruto quedando al lado de Kirina, la abrazo por la cintura.

-Pero no somos como ellos, llegamos mas alto que todos durante la prueba del beta- Kirina hablo con un sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas.

-La razón por la cual conocía las habilidades del jefe es porque pelle contra monstruos que usaban habilidades con Katana en pisos superiores- termino de decir naruto, su mirada era de superioridad.

-Sabemos mucho más, Mucho más que cualquier proveedor de información- terminaron de hablar los dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo burlonamente. Naruto abrió su inventario y saco un Ítem llamado duplicador, usando este ítem, duplico el abrigo de media noche y le dio a Kirina, esta lo recibió feliz y con un sonrojo.

-¿Q-Que? Eso es… ¡eso es mucho peor que un beta tester! ¡están haciendo trampa! ¡tramposos!- Kibau hablaba con rabia, y coraje dentro de el.

-SI! Unos tramposo!, ¡unos betas y unos tramposos!, **!Unos Beater!** \- exclamaron todos los jugadores que ayudaron a combatir al Jefe, mientras que Asuna miro a Naruto y este le dio una mirada de _Después hablamos si quieres…_

-Unos **Beater** … Es un buen nombre- todos sorprendidos por la declaración de Naruto, este mismo se estaba equipando el abrigo de media noche junto con Kirina.

-Es cierto, Somos unos **Beater** de ahora en adelante, no nos confundan con los otros testers- ya listos, empezaron a caminar hacia la salida, giraron por ultima vez la cabeza y dieron una sonrisa socarrona.

Asuna corriendo detrás de Naruto, los alcanzo cuando ya estaban por irse.

-Espera, Me llamaste por mi nombre cuando estábamos peleando- Naruto con una sonrisa y una mirada ensombrecida por sus ojos le responde

-Discúlpame por haberte llamado por tu nombre, ¿O fue que me equivoque en la pronunciación?- girando un poco su mirada pala logar ver a Asuna que estaba tres escalones más abajo que él

-¿Dónde lo aprendiste?- esa fue la respuesta de Asuna, Haciendo que Naruto junto con Kirina, que iba apegado a su brazo, sacándole una mirada burlona hacia Asuna, se pegó más al brazo de este.

-Puedes ves otra barra de HP debajo de la tuya, por aquí, ¿Verdad? ¿No hay algo escrito al lado de ella?- Señalando la esquina superior izquierda, Asuna mirando fijamente hacia ese lugar leyó el nombre que salía debajo de este.

-Naruto…¿Naruto? ¿Ese es tu nombre?- y este le da un asentimiento de cabeza, ganando una mirada seria, pero después suelta una risita con un sonrojo de vergüenza.

-¡Ah, ha estado ahí todo este tiempo!- Ganando una mirada de Naruto, este se da vuelta y le responde.

-Serás muy fuerte, Así que si alguien en quien confías te invita a uniste a un gremio, no lo rechaces, hay un limite enorme a lo que puedes hacer como un jugador solitario- Ganando un asentimiento de Kirina.

-y, ¿Qué hay de ti?- pero Naruto con su sonrisa sigue avanzando, le responde.

-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien- yendo al menú de jugador, va hacia el icono que dice Grupo, y le da a disolver el grupo, y sigue su camino, pero a final da un grito hacia Asuna

-¡Si necesitas ayuda, mándame un mensaje y estaré ahí para ti, Es una promesa!- mirando ahora a Kirina, le acaricia la cabeza y La mira tiernamente.

-Perdona por arrastrarte a esto… espero que me perdo…- pero sus palabras murieron cuando Kirina le da un beso en la mejilla izquierda, acto seguido se sonrojaron los dos y siguieron avanzando.

 **El Reno De Nariz Roja**

 _Próximo Episodio…_

 **¡Terminado el segundo episodio de un entorno virtual! Bravo! Espero que sea de su agrado algunos cambios que hice, como por ejemplo La herida de Naruto, El encuentro con Madara, Kirina Yandere… y alguno que otro cambio, ¡ahora, a Responder los Review!**

 **Ghostface Scream: perdona por hacerlo corto jajaja, tomare eso en cuenta, hablando de los jutsus, eso lo agregare en el próximo arco. Chuck Norris me dio varias palizas por eso me tarde en actualizar Xd**

 **Genjuki: Eres cruel… bueno creo que los matare, o no? Pos te esperas al próximo cap :3**

 **Vicente Ignacio549: Claro, aquí esta la continuación!**

 **Jhanter 1999: Gracias, y No es Yuuki Konno, Es el Fem Kirito, digamos que es como el avatar de GGO, y qui esta el siguiente cap, disfrutalo**

 **Gracias por los review, me hacen feliz**

 _9 me encorazona y 8 guardados_

 _-ya estoy esperando el próximo capitulo- decía una chica sentada al frente del ordenador_

 _-no eres la única Onee-chan, actualiza rápido o te_ **Matamos** _ **-**_ _decía la segunda chica agarrando una espada y poniéndola en el pecho de Kirsune…_

 **¡Actualizare rápido lo prometo! _(._.)_**

 **PD: Kirina se volvió una Yandere psicópata, me va a venir a buscar cuando sepa que Naruto tiene su Harem (_ _)**

 **¡Hasta la próxima cachorros y cachorras!**


End file.
